venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Cywren Caster
Cywren Caster 'was the main character in A Fallout Tale, the sequel series to A Skyrim Tale. She also returns again in Another Fallout Tale. Cywren was the daughter of Vault 101 scientist James Caster. Titles and Faction Positions Over her Adventures Cywren has earned a spot in many factions and has accumulated many titles such as... *Paladin Cywren Caster of the Lyons Pride, Brotherhood of Steel *Queen of The Roach Kingdom * The Lone Wanderer *Captain of the Mothership Zeta * Courier Six * The Doctor Childhood She grew up in the vault after the Great War which occurred on October 23rd, 2077 for exactly two hours, in which every single country on Earth (The biggest two contenders being the United States of America and China) launched their nuclear weapons towards each other reducing the earth to a nuclear wasteland. She was born in Vault 101, Washington DC on July 13th, 2258 to James and Catherine Caster. Unfortunately, her mother died giving birth to her. Something else probably went wrong during her birth, because she had a strange voice in her head, one that would stay with her for a very long time. When Cywren was little she often dreamed of having a dog of her own. She had read about them in her books, and seen pictures of them in her magazines. But down in the cold, dark vault, such animals were only legend. She knew she'd never have a friend like Lassie, Toto, or any of the wonderful dogs from her stories. Young Cywren would read for hours, imagining herself inside the pages of her favorite novels, living out the lives and adventurers of her dearest "friends," one page at a time. The words became her escape, her escape from the reality of the vault. She was friends with the overseers daughter, Amata, and helped her when she was being annoyed by the tunnel snakes and their leader Butch. When she was only 19, Cywren was left alone in the vault because her father left and the Vault was put on lockdown. Cywren, unknowing of the wasteland but no longer able to stay in the Vault, followed in his footsteps (and also killed a few vault guards which she had no intention of doing). On the road, she soon discovered many villages which could never last in the wastes. She helped all that she could in these wasteland settlements, before settling at Megaton. Megaton holds one of her saddest moments: during an impromptu gun draw Cywren was too slow and the sheriff/mayor Lucas Simms was killed by Mr Burke, who was plotting to blow up the entire city. She trained her gun fighting a lot more after that, and her mood changed from scared to no regrets. Cywren went to a town called Big Town while travelling the Capital Wasteland. She was probably looking for Nuka-Cola, because she has a strange addiction to that drink. She went to the doctors house, frantically looking for purified water, and found a man named Timebomb on a doctor's bed. That was when she performed her first surgery, and it was a success. Timebomb was in her debt. She also helped get two Big Town prisoners out of a super mutant prison before they were cooked and eaten. One of them was the doctor of the town. Then, Cywren helped them defend from a super mutant raid by fixing up robots to fight for them (she says she died and then came back but no one believes her.) Defeating the Enclave New Vegas Future A possible future Cywren appeared in the TARDIS Mod Episode 61. She had gray hair and wore a pink dress. She instructed Cywren on the location of the TARDIS. Personality Cywren is slightly inept with history, evident by the fact that she mistook a Japanese samurai for Genghis Khan. This is understandable, as she was born during a time and in a place where survival is more important than learning the past. This, however, does not excuse Venturian for not knowing this. Cywren seems to have a very big heart and is incredibly selfless, seemingly depressed when she couldn't save Lucas Simms from being shot in the Megaton Saloon. She is also always reluctant to take rewards. She has grown alarmingly detached from people who she has no attachment to and no longer finds stealing from scavengers a large offense, as long as the stolen item is Nuka-Cola. An example of this could be when she stole Nuka Cola Quartz from the NCR in New Vegas. It can be assumed that her angry nature, developed while wandering the Wastes, is a result of the inability to save her father from death. After the fact, multiple Enclave Eyebots proceeded to mock her with their patriotic music. This would make even the kindest person bitter. However, she was also very irritable before this, as seen in almost every episode. Though Cywren's moral code has been dampened slightly, especially after her time in New Vegas, the extent of her mercy has been shown on many occasions. For example, she once allowed a wounded legionnaire walk away after a brutal battle, although he was her enemy. A large show of the afore mentioned mercy would be her feats of kindness and pity towards Benny, a man who has attempted to kill or abandon Cywren on several occasions. The murderer also tried to patronize her with names such as 'baby'. 'honey', and even attempts to seduce her on multiple occasions. Her most notable instance of mercy is when she chose to spare Colonel Autumn's life, despite actively wanting to kill him to avenge her father. Autumn was also her very first experience with killer instincts, as she had a burning rage inside of her that even led to her aiming and cocking her gun as he walked away. It is implied that she was about to shoot before Venturian stopped her. Mental Conditions Hypochondriac Cywren may have Hypochondria, due to her belief that she is always hurt or has something wrong with her. This may be due to the time when she crippled her arm the first time on her first three adventures and then later crippled her torso. Nuka-Colaholic Cywren has a large obsession with Nuka-Cola for some unknown reason. Probably due to the fact that the Quantum version of it has a radioactive chemical in it that makes it glow, and the scientist part of her is very fascinated with it. Her obsession with Nuka-Cola is so severe that she cried about a Nuka-Cola machine that had 'died' and names many Nuka-Cola machines. In a Fallout Tale Episode 100, she became addicted to the quantum version of Nuka Cola. Insecurity She often belittles her self about her red hair, telling herself that she has no soul because she has red hair. This might be a sign of insecurity, due to the fact that most people with this mental condition will judge them selves in a form of negativity. Schizophrenic Cywren talks to the voice in her head (Jordan Frye (Venturian)) a lot, making her a likely candidate of having Schizophrenia, a condition that effects the brain and may cause some to talk to people that may not be there. (Ironically, Jordan is real, but Cywren is not.) Relationships Jordan Frye (Venturian) Jordan Frye and Cywren seem to have a pretty neutral relationship, due to him being stuck in her head. Jordan sometimes belittles Cywren, often about her red hair or her glasses. Poet Jordan mentions that he meant to travel down Vahl's family tree, but instead went down one of her closest friends/followers, named Poet. According to Jordan, Poet is one of Cywren's ancestors. It was revealed that Cywren doesn't know who Poet is in Battle for Big Town. Jordan said he would talk to her about her lineage. It is unclear if he has done that yet but most likely he did off camera. Category:A Fallout Tale Category:Character Category:Protagonist Category:Jordan Frye Category:Venturian Category:Female Category:Poet Category:Vault 101 Category:Cywren Caster Category:A Fallout Tale characters Category:Vault dweller Category:Vault Resident Category:Roleplay Category:Caster family Category:A Fallout Tale Protagonist Category:Quasar Category:Quasar owner Category:Timebomb Category:Nuka cola addict Category:Steve the soda machine Category:Heroine Category:Secret idenity Category:Nerd Category:Cywren's Family Category:Main characters Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Sacrifice Category:America Category:Megaton Resident Category:Fallout Category:Human Category:Brotherhood of Steel Category:Copper Category:Another Fallout Tale Category:VenturianTale 2014 Category:End of the World Category:Tragic Figures Category:Ginger Category:Starbuggers characters Category:Starbuggers Amata Almodovar Amata has been Cywren's best friend, ever since they were a year old. Amata seems to be very loyal to Cywren, due to the fact that she helped her escape. Also, she is the Overseer's daughter and is now the current Overseer since her father has stepped down from his position and given the title to her. Quasar Quasar Is Cywren's first real follower. Even though he loves to run off, he's currently her best friend. Quasar has one yellow eye and one regular white one. Venturian said he thought he broke the game and caused a problem with his eyes jokingly. Cywren thinks of the dog as loyal, reliable, and smart as seen in A NEW CITY-EP.19. He has disappeared for more than six episodes. He has almost given Jordan a heart attack a few times, as he likes to lay on the ground looking dead. Butch DeLoria Cywren and her best friend Amata were bullied as young as ten to age nineteen by Butch and his gang known as the Tunnel Snakes. He tried to steal her sweet roll she got as a present off old Lady Palmer on her tenth birthday. When she was escaping from the Vault he asked her to save his mother, Ellen DeLoria, from Radroaches. Cywren, a kindhearted girl, did so. Butch apologized for all he and his friends had ever done to Amata and her and he gave her his Tunnel Snakes jacket and Cywren was forced to move on due to the Guards chasing her. He later became a hair cutter when Cywren came back to Vault 101 to help Amata's father,The Overseer, with his power problem. Ellen DeLoria Cywren rescues her from radroaches at Butch's request. Lucy "Old Lady" Palmer She gave Cywren a sweetroll on her tenth birthday. Jonas Palmer Jonas was like a second father to her. He was her dad's best friend and co-worker. He is Lucy Palmer's Grandson. Lucas Simms Cywren is welcomed by Lucas as she enters Megaton for the First time. He comments on how she looks like a quiet, nice polite young lady. When she informs him of Mr. Burke wanting her to set off the atomic bomb he went to arrest him. Cywren follows and stood by him as he talked to Mr. Burke in Moriarty's Saloon. Cywren feared Mr. Burke would kill Lucas and stood there unnervingly and as Mr Burke pulled out his gun Cywren reflexively shot him dead. At first she thought she saved Lucas but then realized that he lay dead on the Saloon floor. She has been filled with guilt since his death, blaming it on herself for being too slow and this encouraged her to up her skills and break out of her shell. This became more apparent as time went on. She is trying to adopt his only surviving family, his son Harden because she feels guilty and sad for his orphanage. Protectron (Robot Buddy) Robot Buddy, also known as Protectron, was the guard robot at Super-Duper Mart. In the same episode he was met in, he was shot to death by Raiders. Metro Robot Buddy 2 Pre-War Robot Buddy 2 was a Protectron that collected people's metro tickets when they got off the train. He could also deal with criminals and mass-shooters. He also did utility work. Metro robot buddy was awakened by Cywren after she hacked his terminal in the metro side office. He helped her kill three mole rats. Most of these were killed by Cywren because she had become very skilled at killing the once feared mole rats. To this day he wanders the Farragut metro entrance. James Caster James Caster is Cywren's father and a doctor in Vault 101. He is the descendant of Poet. He may have been born outside Vault 101. In the end James chose to sacrifice his life to save Cywren and Project Purity. Moira Brown Moira Brown is a tinkerer and inventor. She lives in the Craterside Supply and owns a shop there. She is currently working on a book called "The Wasteland Survival Guide!", with Cywren gathering the information for her. Moira also sold Cywren a house soon after she started helping her. She also may be a descendant of Poet due to her red hair and her tinkering and inventing as said before. Timebomb Timebomb is Cywren's first human follower. Cywren first met Timebomb in Big Town when she saved him from near death. At first, he decided to stay in Big Town, but after Cywren saved Big Town, he agreed to follow her. It is possible that she loves him and vise versa. He has proven to be very good with an Assault Rifle and Cywren regards him as a great asset and friend. She bought him a pair of sunglasses in Rivet City from Dana Sawyer. He was with Cywren when her dad died. Cywren and Timebomb seem like close friends. Cywren notices that Timebomb says "I like you" at the end of their conversation. It is hinted that Timebomb may or may not have fallen in love with Cywren. Timebomb was seen in the first episode of the Mothership Zeta DLC. When he dissapeared, at first Cywren didn't notice but then she got very worried. For some odd reason, Cywren gave Timebomb a party hat. In episode 14 Timebomb gave Cywren his lucky 8 ball. Cywren and Jordan secretly make fun of Timebomb behind his back, though it's mostly Jordan. He now travels with Cywren throughout the Mohave. Catherine Caster Catherine was Cywren's mother. However, she sadly died of cardiac arrest when she gave birth to Cywren. Cecil Cecil is a garden gnome that Cywren found while she was fighting raiders. Cecil has appeared almost everywhere Cywren goes, including Rivet City, the dream world in Vault 112 and most recently, amongst "thoughts" in an episode of Another Fallout Tale. He also appears to be a sort of guardian to Cywren and her followers, which might be why Jordan yells, "Save me Cecil!" Or she could just be insane. However, Cecil has betrayed her at Point Lookout, in episode 75 and Jordan has despised him since. Sarah Lyons Sarah is Cywren's newest follower, she is usually the one that calls out to everyone there is an enemy. She also is the one that tries to save Cywren and the group from danger by killing everything that looks bad. Copper Copper/Fawkes is a Super Mutant that was freed by Cywren from his cell in Vault 87. In return, he got her the G.E.C.K. In episode 34, when Cywren escaped the Enclave's base, Copper had noticed her capture and went to save her. Copper is now a follower of Cywren, being the third non-human follower and the fifth official follower including Protectron. Copper did not come with Cywren at first, because he thought no humans would accept him and is the only follower that makes noise without glitching. (Besides Quasar). When Cywren went to Point Lookout he left for the museum of history in the National Mall of Washington, D.C. It is unknown why he went there. The Mysterious Stranger A Mysterious man who acts like Cywren's guardian angel. nothing is known about him or why he appears and finishes off her enemies when she uses her V.A.T.S. Veronica Santanlego Bound by Cywren in an outpost, Veronica became a new companion. Soon after Cywren works with her family, she soon realizes she can never come back home again. Cywren thinks she may have some sort of super power since she kills things in one hit. Davey A slightly strange companion, Davey was always getting himself into trouble. In the end, Davey became a hero to Cywren, and the two finally become friends. Dinky Dinky was a dinosaur Cywren first found in Novac. She soon realises he is the enemy of Cecil, the destroyer. Rex Rex was a cyber-dog originally owned by The King. He gave him to Cywren, but only was a companion for a short time. Rex had to get a new brain a the current one he had was damaged. So Cywren had to find him a new brain. Benny The man who shot Cywren. Cywren has hated him ever since it happened. He is the one who puts her in danger, like when he made the Legion kill her. She never saw him again. Bobby A man who jumped Cywren in an alleyway, Bobby never stopped following her. When he was shot in episode 29, Cywren was sad. But he came back, and died again. Reputation Fallout 3 'Brotherhood of Steel They seem to be the only faction to be friendly to Cywren. They not only help her take back the Purifier, but the Brotherhood also took care of Cywren when she was exposed to 5000 rads of radiation. One of their highest ranking members, Sarah Lyons, was even a former follower. At first they thought of her as a lesser and impure, but after all she has done for them, they made her a member. Enclave They are always relentlessly trying to kill or capture Cywren. The Enclave are the most likely her arch enemies as their actions in A Fallout Tale includes: being responsible for James Caster's sacrifice, mocked his death with their Eyebots, took over Project Purity, captured Cywren, stealing the G.E.C.K. and trying to kill every one in the Capital Wasteland with the FEV. For the last action mentioned before, their president, John Henry Eden, tried to get Cywren herself to do just that. Cywren has every reason to hate them as they are the most heartless and evil organization she has ever faced. In fact, it wouldn't be surprising if they had traumatized her by now. They even killed Daxius with a orbital strike. Cywren a few episodes latter she found out what called in the orbital strike: the Mobile Base Crawler. She later destroyed the Crawler in a act of revenge. This was a large blow to the Enclave, though they still have many outposts across the wastes also Elder Lyons said the Enclave may send in more reinforcements. Cywren thinks their Vertibirds are cool and wants to fly one. Talon Company Because she does things that are considered good, Cywren Caster is being hunted down by a mercenary organization called Talon Company.It is known that they are hunting down people for doing good deeds for a contract to make the Capital Wasteland a lawless place. Super Mutants Due to their nature, Super Mutants are always hostile to Cywren. However, she did meet one that was kind to her and is now a follower, his name is Fawkes or Copper. Raiders Not really a faction but they work in groups. They are not very smart as they will attack Cywren even if she has her Fat Man out. In fact they will even attack the Brotherhood of steel and the Enclave of all things. When on Mothership Zeta, she freed a few from the Cryo Labs and was forced to kill them when they attacked. Mothership Zeta Aliens The Aliens abducted Cywren to experiment on her. They also captured Timebomb, which explains his dissapearence. This was their biggest mistake as Cywren is now shooting her way out of their ship with their own weapons. The Aliens' reason for experimenting on her is most likely because they are sadists. However, Cywren does not understand their technology at all. They also have caused Cywren to die a lot of mostly due to how unpredictable they are. The aliens then lost control over their own mothership and their support mothership was destroyed by Cywren. Though, most of the technology may be new to her, it has been proved that she is someone more advanced than them when she modified their Healing Archways. Slavers Cywren accidentally met them when she was still new to the wasteland. She was deeply disturbed by their type of business. Over 50 episodes later she killed most of them including their leader Euolgy Jones at Paridise Falls. They still have a base at the Lincoln Memorial in the Mall. Brotherhood Outcasts The Outcasts see Cywren as a primitive human due to not being born into the Brotherhood and often insult her by saying "Shouldn't you be banging rocks together in a cave?" or that she should bother the Lyon's Pride instead. They did however need Cywren's Pip-Boy to open an armory. But then they tried to kill her, because they don't want Cywren to have the weapons inside (all but 2 turned against her, the majority was getting greedy and tiresome due to there commander(who and his assistant fought with Cywren) wanting to reward her) but failed. [[United States of America (Fallout)|'United States']]' Armed Forces '''They are Cywren's allies mostly ,because they are part of a VR simulation of a war with China. Even though they no longer exist, Cywren fought against many of their still operational robots and she have found many U.S. bases and outpost out in the wasteland. 'People's Liberation Army of China' Though destroyed before the events of Fallout, China still manages to appear in A Fallout Tale in simulations and Cywren found out about a mission for a long dead Chinese spy. They are also the Cywren's enemies in the Operation Anchorage DLC do to the fact that the DLC is a american VR training simulation of the liberation of Anchorage, Alaska. Fallout: New Vegas 'Brotherhood of Steel Mojave Chapter: ' Cywren encountered yet another division of the Brotherhood, this time in the Mojave Wasteland. While they do not seem to know anything about her experiences with the Brotherhood in D.C. (They still treat her like an outsider) they seem to respect her due to her ability to survive in the Wasteland. '''Powder Gangers': The Powder Gangers are what appear to be an organized group of thugs. After one of their members began acting strangely towards Cywren, she shot him, and continued to eradicate their base. She now is considered an enemy of this group. Caesar's Legion: The Legion became Cywren's enemy when they massacred an entire town. as she killed the legion men in Nipton. They will now try to hunt her down with assassins. They have killed her 5 times so far. New California Republic: They consider her a hero after helping them win the Second Battle of Hoover Dam and saving President Kimball. They awarded her the Golden Branch. She also helped negotiate an end to the war with the Mojave BoS and convinced the Boomers to aid them. Behind the Scenes During the end credits of the 200th episode of A Skyrim Tale, A Fallout Tale was teased, featuring the opening credits scene with pictures of Poet and Cywren. In a look at the Fallout Tale title card, Venturian revealed her last name was Caster. Weapon Skills Cywren is skilled with revolvers, some pistols, assault rifles to some extent, and almost completely inexperienced with sniper rifles. She has, hesitantly, starting using shotguns, presumably a Winchester, but that didn't go so well as she has completely no experience in aiming it. She has a very large distaste for land mines as they often went un-noticed by her, exploding and damaging her limbs. Over time she has learned her lesson and often crouches and looks in every ruin for them. She does favor the sword for some unknown reason, though the theory is because she is a descendant of Poet from the previously mentioned A Skyrim tale. She also seems to like the Fat Man, a weapon that launches mini-nukes, her favorite weapon is now an alien blaster. She has recently begun using the Tesla Cannon when in extreme danger. Backstory As previously mentioned, Cywren is a descendant of the previous character from A Skyrim Tale, Poet. Cywren was raised in Vault 101, an underground vault. She was born 200 years after a nuclear apocalypse, where most water is radiated or vaporized and people are struggling to survive. She (then a baby) and her father were escorted to Megaton by Paladin Cross. They then moved to Vault 101. Cywren's best friend was Amata, who she has known since she was a year old. As a kid, Cywren was an explorer, as labeled by her father. When she turned ten, she had a birthday party at the vault, where she received her Pip-boy 3000 and a BB-Gun . She learned to use it by practicing on Radroaches. Cywren and Amata were bullied by The Tunnel Snakes, a group of troublemakers/bullies in the vault. Cywren was always a Nerdy kid and that was the main cause of the bullying. At the age of 19, her father, James Caster, left the vault. Being awoken by Amata, she was told that her father had left the vault and that one of her friends, Jonas, was killed by The Overseer, the ruler of the vault. Shortly after she was woken up by Amata, she saved Ellen Deloria, the mother of the leader of The Tunnel Snakes named Butch Deloria. He thanked her, then gave her his Tunnel Snake jacket. Cywren hacked into the overseer's computer and opened the vault door. She set off for adventure, where she met Protectron, Quasar, and several others. This is when she got especially good at using weapons and other things. She has gotten better at hacking computers and using her gun, and has become braver and stronger as a whole. Now, we have reason to believe Cywren and her father were not actually born in the Vault. People are still speculating as to how this happened. Now in due time, due to recent events, due to untold circumstances completely out of Cywren's hands (a.k.a, Fallout 3's files getting messed up, and Jordan not able to fix them.) she will soon be heading/going to the mysterious Mojave Wasteland. Four years shall pass in game due to the timeline of Fallout: New Vegas. In episode 22 of another Fallout Tale Jordan learned that she has been shot in the head by the head chairman, Benny also known as the man in the checkered suit. Trivia *Cywren was once kidnapped by the Enclave and another time abducted by Aliens. *She is part fire ant. *She was addicted to the drug, Med-X and still is to Nuka Cola. * Both Vahl and Cywren's favorite weapon (JayHawk) have a species of bird in the name. * She is referred to as the Lone Wanderer by the people of The Wastes due to the fact that Three Dog calls her that on the radio. * Some fans believe she has a crush on her follower, Timebomb. This has not been comfirmed nor denied by VenturianTale. He spoke on it. "I am not trying to support the Ship with this, I'll leave that whole deal up to you crazy people. LOL" ~VenturianTale on "The Man's A Timebomb!" on DeviantArt. * The only reason Cywren lived though the fact of being exposed to 5000 rads of radiation was because of the Broken Steel DLC, as the player character was supposed to die in there in the stand alone game with out the DLC, which means Venturian saved her without even realizing it by buying the DLC. *She hates turrets, especially Alien Turrets, that of which she calls Vampire Turrets. * She has a TARDIS. This suggests that she is related to Vahl as she also had the ability to control a TARDIS. Another suggestion is that both of their Tardis have the same exterior and similar interiors. This TARDIS also may be the '''Unusual Call Box '''from Fallout 1. This does not mean she is a Timelord as this may actually be the Doctor's TARDIS (It even has a message from him). * Cywren and Vahl have had a lightsaber as a weapon.This does suggest that she is related to Jedi knight Qui-Gon Jinn who was played by Liam Neeson, who also voiced James Caster (Cywren's father). However, Cywren's lightsaber is blue, while Qui-Gon's is green, which suggests otherwise.. * She loves technology. * She sometimes makes someone a follower even though it will break a quest or the game it self. * She is part ant since episode 68 so she is stronger and fire resistant. * She gave an evil book called Krivbeknih, to an Evil man named Obadiah Blackhall. However, this is not her fault alone because the fans told Venturian to even though it was obvious that Obadiah was evil. Afterwords Cywren found him performing a satanic ritual to an outer god and cosmic horror named Ug-Qualtoth. * In episode 55, she went into a mysterious building known as the Dunwich Building. She sees glimpses of the past (when exactly is unknown) and encounters Glowing Ones. * She is terrified of Radroaches in the first 20 episodes. * Cywren's name is a combination of 'cyber' and 'wrench'. In addition, "Cywren" sounds like "Siren". In Greek Mythology, Sirens were a race of bird women who hypnotized men with their singing into crashing their ships. In a similar fashion, Cywren is very persuasive and can talk her way out of almost any situation. It is unkown weather or not these similarities were intentional is unkown. * She got a piece of her brain cut out and lost her hair and is no longer able to wear certain hats anymore because of a scar. Cywren believes that the Point Lookout tribals were the ones who cut open her head. However they did not do this, it was in fact Tobar the Ferryman, the person who brought her to Point Lookout. She got back her piece of brain after killing him. A woman also helped remove Cywren's scar. * In episode 104, she has Wolverine's claws implanted into her,due to some kind of surgery, as stated by Venturian:"...she didn't know there was an operation that gave her claws...".At first, she was very shocked and possibly even furious.But after killing several Super Mutants with on hit and regenerating damage taken within seconds,she understood the handiness of the claws and learned to live with them. * She once punched to death 2 fully armored Enclave with only her fists. * It is unknown how she got to New Vegas, Jordan even said that the fans had to make theories. * Her canon counterparts are The Lone Wanderer (Fallout 3) and The Courier (Fallout: New Vegas). * The Lonesome Road DLC has a forced backstory for the Courier that might throw out Cywren's backstory. * She may a distant relative of Tony Stark because in episode 113 she goes into an old Stark Industries building and is able to put on the Iron Man armor from a faulty drone and the suits only work for people with Tony's DNA so this may a possibility. However,the suits do not actually do anything, which may hint the opposite. Another possibility is that Cywren and Stark are not related closely enough for Cywren to use the weapons. It is also possible that the technology to operate it fully no longer functions properly. * Cywren enjoys playing in the snow, although she doesn't see much of it since she left D.C. * Jordan once stated that she could engage in a debate with Spencer and emerge the victor implicating that she is one of the most if not the most intelligent Venturiantale character. * Most fans (not to mention evidence from the games) make the highly realistic theory that cywren never been to the mojave wastes and instead heard the story of the courier off the grapevine and that another fallout tail was just a possible outcome to cywren leaving the capital wastes. Category:A Fallout Tale Category:Character Category:Protagonist Category:Jordan Frye Category:Venturian Category:Female Category:Poet Category:Vault 101 Category:Cywren Caster Category:A Fallout Tale characters Category:Vault dweller Category:Vault Resident Category:Roleplay Category:Caster family Category:A Fallout Tale Protagonist Category:Quasar Category:Quasar owner Category:Timebomb Category:Nuka cola addict Category:Steve the soda machine Category:Heroine Category:Secret idenity Category:Nerd Category:Cywren's Family Category:Main characters Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Sacrifice Category:America Category:Megaton Resident Category:Fallout Category:Human Category:Brotherhood of Steel Category:Copper Category:Another Fallout Tale Category:VenturianTale 2014 Category:End of the World Category:Tragic Figures Category:Ginger Category:Starbuggers characters Category:Starbuggers